


Before Sunrise

by Starofwinter



Series: Adjacent Verse [20]
Category: Star Wars - All Media Types, Star Wars: Rebellion Era - All Media Types, Star Wars: The Clone Wars (2008) - All Media Types
Genre: Early Mornings, Family Fluff, Kid Fic, Multi, Sleepy Cuddles, Tooth-Rotting Fluff
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-06-14
Updated: 2018-06-14
Packaged: 2019-05-22 00:05:05
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 344
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14925575
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Starofwinter/pseuds/Starofwinter
Summary: There are worse ways to start the morning, but Rex still wishes the twins would learn the value of sleeping in.





	Before Sunrise

_ “Buire!” _

“Mm, kids are up,” Wolffe says, rolling over to nuzzle into Ahsoka’s shoulder without opening his eyes.

“You gonna get them, Wolffie?” Ahsoka asks, as Luke and Leia squeal from their room again, giggling loudly enough to be suspicious.

“ _ Nope _ .  Not even sunrise yet.”

Rex snorts and stretches.  “Asshole,” he mutters, but there’s no heat in it.  

Ahsoka smiles and leans up to tug him down into a kiss.  “My hero,” she coos, and he rolls his eyes.

“You just want to take my blankets,” he says, but he’s already getting up, and Ahsoka rolls herself into the newly-free blankets, cuddling against Wolffe, who gives Rex a smug grin as he wraps an arm around her.  “Put on pants, you damn hedonists.” He chuckles to himself as he pulls on his own pants and shirt before he opens the door to scoop up the giggling twins.

“Wex’buir!” Leia squeals, “Wex, want pancakes.”  

“It’s too early for pancakes,” Rex says, blowing raspberries on her belly, then Luke’s as they both shriek happily, “How about juice?”

“Muja fruit?  Luke wants it.”  

Rex nods.  He’s still getting used to the Force bond between his kids, but he’s learning to work with it.  “Think we still have some. Two muja juices coming up!” He dips them as they squeal, before settling them on his hips to carry them to the kitchen; he switches on the caffmaker before he pours two sippy-cups of juice, and by the time he’s finished, it trills.  It takes coordination to get three mugs of caff and two squirming toddlers back to the bedroom, but Wolffe and Ahsoka are up when he does, Wolffe reading his datapad as Ahsoka drowses on his shoulder.

It takes all of a half second for the twins to disrupt the quiet, sleepy morning as they bounce onto the bed and snuggle into the space between Ahsoka and Wolffe, but as Rex settles in with them and gets a kiss on each cheek from his partners, he can’t think of a single better way to start the day.


End file.
